


Don't Step in the Lava!

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Series: Domestic!Prideship [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Implied Relationships, Prompt Fill, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiba brothers let their imaginations run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Step in the Lava!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt challenge from otppromts.tumblr.com
> 
> Imagine your OTP “playing the floor is lava”. Person B takes the game way too seriously.

“Don’t be a fool, Mokuba! You’ll never make it!”

“But I have to try! You’re too far away!”

Kaiba hopped down to a side chair and held out his hand. “Come to me! We’ll be safe on the dining table.”

“No big brother,” Mokuba puffed up his chest as the lava bubbled under his toes, just out of reach of the ottoman he stood on. “Our people need food and there aren’t enough chairs to get us to the kitchen counters.”

“You’ll burn! Don’t do it! The sacrifice is too great!“

Mokuba took a deep breath and crouched down onto the cushion. “I have to do this, Seto,” he said, his voice stony with determination. “We have to get those Cheezy Puffs. If the lava gets me…” he paused and gulped. He lift his eyes to his brother with a heroic air about him. “You can tell Roland that I ate the last doughnut.”

“That was YOU!?” Kaiba growled, but he didn’t let the sudden bubble of fake anger to get too far because Mokuba had crouched down and sprung up from the ottoman, lept onto the couch and vaulted over the back of it. “Mokuba, nooooo!” Seto bellowed as he watched in horror.

The younger Kaiba’s legs turned like peddling a bicycle as he flew over the lava, the bubbling heat lapped at his toes. Like a movie slowed down, Seto watched in horror as the boy reached his small hands out to the counter top of the kitchen island… and missed.

Mokuba let out a yell of surprise as he went tumbling down to his doom.

“NOOOOO!” Kaiba yelled and jumped to save him, but being further away on the dining table he couldn’t get close enough. Even his long limbs had failed him and he fell to the scorching lava that was the kitchen floor.

“What in Ra’s name is going on in here?” Atem’s deep voice jerked the dramatically dying brothers out of their fantasy world. They looked up from the floor to see the Egyptian with his arms crossed an a brow raised in amusement.

“Seto, get off of me!” Mokuba was having a laughing fit and pushed at Seto from where he fell on him after his failed attempt to save him.

But the CEO was stupefied at being caught and no explanation came to mind when those piercing red eyes judged him so harshly. So, he did what any dignified businessman would do in this situation.

“Step on my corpse, Atem, and get those Cheezy Puffs! Don’t stand in the lava!”

Atem laughed and hopped up onto the counter top to join their game.


End file.
